


Dew

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Femdom, Fucked Up, Het, Light Dom/sub, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Self-Destruction, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the room, where blood has been spilled and mistrust seeped into both individual's minds, there is a drip of the sweet sound of dew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dew

Blood. It was the only thing you can see through a cloud of shadows. The vital life fluid within human beings spills almost every waking moment, in any way and in crimes so heinous, you would scream. Hard to believe blood is what keeps us strong and alive. Red…. it is the color of blood. A color everyone either loves or hates. When spilled, bloodshed or injury is justified

It was on the floor where the fog of pink and white snaked through. Amethyst eyes blinked once. Hazel eyes blinked once. There they stood, backs turned so they wouldn't see each other.

Mistrust.

Darkness lives inside the hearts of human beings, no doubt, but the Light within souls would prevail eventually. It took time, unfortunately. In return for power, weak humans let their souls be eaten by the malevolent shadows. But the Darkness doesn't just eat their souls; it devours their bodies down to the last drop of blood. The power of Darkness is so overwhelming that the people who enter can't sustain their own lives. That's why anyone who opposes goodness aren't human when they turn to the Darkness, they're empty shells. Dry husks. They have no souls…and no right to live.

Light dwelled in human hearts as well; continuing to fulfill the prophecies of the kind-hearted followers the Light was placed on to. Instead of malevolence, compassion resided through the justice and goodwill as people who stand up for what was right used them to protect the innocent and to vanquish those who had wronged society by disturbing the peace and spread injustice into the world. Whether their motives selfish or not, upon their own will is the task at hand to do so.

 

Light and Darkness fought against each other through the dawn of existence, creating a series of impacts used to end human suffering, in those who believed in both Light and Darkness. Those powers were spread through words, so communication was a necessity for the impacts to be completed, confronting the Darkness inside and spreading the Light to others and salvation would be there.

The duty of Light was to exorcise Darkness from humanity; servants of the Gods of religion: Buddhism, Christianity, Confucianism, Taoism, Judaism, Islam, and Hinduism. The world religions, which rule supreme over humankind. Humanity believes in all of the deities of creed, which makes belief more powerful than self-destruction. Still, we still wonder why humanity destroys itself through their own decisions.

"It belongs to us, doesn't it?"

"What?"

"Darkness. It dwells within our hearts, consuming them and corrupting our souls in every waking moment, my dear. I too have that very darkness. No doubt that you also have it…."

"…How can we define ourselves? Do we simply just call ourselves good or evil? Or…is it more than that…. Pharaoh…why?"

"…. I-I am not certain…. people label themselves in order to know of their own existence, their true identity…when really…everyone is the same. The corruption of the environment has tainted us all in some way…. we react with either love or hate…"

"From corruption…. I see…. choices are made…. either with love or hate…. Do you…with to protect me…m-my Pharaoh?"

"…. Yes…. blood spilled many times recently…losing vital life support…your blood and my own mingled…. which made us one in a way. I can't stand seeing you get hurt to save me…. I deserve pain…for what I've done. From now on, I'll do everything I can to protect you."

Hazel eyes enlarged. Never before had she heard such caring and devoted words come from his mouth. As far as she was concerned, love would help the situation they were currently in seem hopeful. Maybe they'd have a chance.

A long pause drifted between the two. Tears sprang from her eyes and dripped down her cheeks. She slumped down to the ground, unable to keep her balance standing. Shivering and shaking, she started to weep, the salty fluid hitting the floor mixing with the combined blood. Now more than ever, she wished that she would just cry and let her emotions out, wanting to cry into his muscular chest, dreaming off loving him.

He heard her cries, and decided to turn around. He saw her form shaking, concerned; he walked over to her and kneeled down next to her.

"Don't cry for me…. don't." He whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her shivering body and pulled her tightly to his chest. She felt his lips brush softly against her temple as she felt more tears pour out of her eyes.

"I can't. I just…. can't…" She spoke between quickened breaths before burying her face once again. The blood that was on the floor stained their clothes, but they didn't care. Her darkness was released after his own shadow was severed from his heart, but it was coming now…anytime soon.

After a moment or two, she pushed herself away to meet his eyes and they stayed that way for a little while, taking each other in. It was there, darkness resided in both their eyes. Right now, her darkness came back just then…. in Eros's form. She leaned in again to press her lips to his, and for all of his ancient wisdom, the pharaoh's equanimity was nevertheless shattered.

He was rendered helpless even more when she suddenly leaned forward enough to push him onto the ground, his back stained with blood. She broke the kiss to lower herself to undo the zipper in front of his pants to look for his arousal – and she found it. She ghosted a hot breath over his cock, and he gasped as she teasingly flicked her pink tongue across the tip, a drop of the milky liquid emerging.

"Don't…" He heard himself moan, from some place a long way off. His face burned with a fusion of elation and ignominy, and he didn't even know if he was begging her to touch him like this, or to let her know that what she was doing was wrong. She seemed to assume the first gist, as she suddenly slipped her mouth over the full length of his cock and sucked hard. He made a choking noise and arched toward her; his fingers found the girl's soft hair and tangled within.

Coherent thought was promptly failing him, as she moved quickly back and forth without care for his attempts to either push her or control the rhythm. His knees also seemed to be weakening, for they were trembling. She was between his legs as he clung to her hair, crying out feebly. He was so utterly in the girl's mercy and in spite of his best intentions that it probably would've never occurred to him that it was almost like being raped, if only he hadn't been to busy screaming his release.

She straddled his waist and kissed him firmly with one hand cupping his face and the other letting her fingernails rake across his cock, releasing his lips so she'd hear him moan, and it was only then that he realized he was crying the whole time.

Blood clung to their clothing as he was on his back while his lover smiled tenderly at him, the tearstains on her face seemingly to have disappeared. She then placed one of her legs between his own, feeling his awakened arousal, and her eyes grew accustomed to the inky blackness she was seeing. Her heart sank.

To keep her balance, she placed a hand on the wet floor. She then stripped him of his shirt with one move of the other appendage, not meeting his eyes. It didn't matter though because she felt one of his hands faintly sliding his free hand up her chest, fingers almost delicately running against the fabric of her shirt. He subconsciously begun to caress the contours of her breasts, somewhat feeling her shiver at the slightest touch, his lissome fingers beginning to unbutton her shirt. A soft gasp pulled from her throat at the perverse attempt to do her in, but when he easily unbuttoned them, he only stared.

Growing dizzy, from both fear and heightened arousal, he lifted himself up reflexively to touch the bare skin, the skin tingling with excitement. She threw back her head slightly, uttering a small moan. Lifting her hand from the floor, she tentatively situated her bloodstained hand on his chest.

 

She pulled back from him, noticing the sudden change in the room. It was still the same, yet the atmosphere didn't quite feel exactly like where they were. There was red fluid present, stained on the walls and the floor, but the individuals felt content in a way. But on the ceiling, dripping slowly onto the skin of those very two individuals, there was dew.

Feeling the dew trickle past her face, she looked back to him. "I love you…." She said as she put her lips on his, ending the somewhat savage rampage on his sanity as well as her own. For now, he could only return the kiss - he was enamored as well as tired.


End file.
